Finding Out You're A Witch
by SiriuslySweetGryffindor
Summary: We've all been taught that there's no such thing as magic. That it exists only in fairy tales. But Lily Evans has just received the most extraordinary letter. A letter that just might change her entire life...
1. Lily's Letter

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor Summery: We've all been taught that there's no such thing as magic. That it  
exists only in fairy tales. But Lily Evans has just received the most extraordinary letter. A letter that just might change her entire life...  
  
Disclaimed: I am making no profit on any of this, and J.K Rowling owns all characters and places in the story besides Lily's house, I invented that.  
  
Chapter 1: Lily's Letter  
  
Curled up on a bay window, reading a book the young Lily Evans suddenly heard a tapping on her window. Wondering what it could be she turned her attention away from the book she was reading and jumped back, spotting the source of the noise, a brown owl. It was almost dark out, but she could see that the owl was carrying some sort of letter. Carefully, Lily opened her window, and the owl quickly flew in, perched on the side of her desk and stuck its leg out. The letter was addressed to:  
  
Miss Lily Evans  
Largest bedroom on the second floor on the right  
13 Palace Road  
London, England.  
  
When Lily took the letter, the owl nipped softly at her fingers, but it allowed her to take it. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. E enclosed is a list of all the necessary  
materials. Also enclosed is another letter to explain more about the school. We await your owl no later then the 31st of July. Term will begin  
on the 1st of September.  
Sincerely yours,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Before she started reading the other letter she had to sit down for a minute, taking it all in. It was odd, she thought, all my life I've been taught that magic only existed in books, and here was a letter, formal, as though this happened every day, and receiving a letter about a school of 'witchcraft and wizardry' was no different from having breakfast in the morning. She opened the next letter, hardly believing them to be real.  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
You've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of your parentage we have enclosed this letter explaining to you  
what you need to do to get your school materials. The items required are available in Diagon Ally, which you get to through a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron." When you enter the Pub, find Tom who will  
assist you in getting to Diagon Ally to gather your school materials. Your train ticket is also enclosed. The train will leave at 11am on the 1st of September, from Kings Cross Station, platform 9 ¾. You may bring with you an owl, cat, or toad as a pet. First years may not bring brooms. If you have any questions contact us. The owl that delivered your letter will stay  
close by until the 1st of September.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress 


	2. Telling The Family

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor  
  
Chapter 2: Telling The Family  
  
Lily ran downstairs to the rest of her family. Sitting in the T.V. room was her mom, Mrs. Evans, her Dad, Mr. Evans, and her older sister, Petunia Evans. "Mum! Dad! Mum! Dad!" she cried as she ran down the stairs into the T.V. room.  
"What's the matter dear?" her mother asked quietly, turning to her. She spotted the pieces of parchment in her daughter's hand as Lily continued to run to them, and finally stopped just before knocking Petunia's drink over.  
"Mum, Dad," she started, "I was sitting in my bedroom, reading a book when I heard a noise outside my window. I looked to see what it was and it was an owl." Her parents were looking at her as if she were telling them some story she read from a book. "And it had this attached to it. So I let it in and read its note. I'm accepted into a magical school! Please can I go? Please? Please Mum?"  
Her parents looked at Lily, then at, Petunia, then at each other. Lily's red hair was flowing down her back, and she was looking at them intently with her bright green eyes. There was a long pause before her father started, "Well, we'll go to see if this 'Diagon Ally' is real... If it is," he looks at his wife for confirmation, and when she nodded he finished, "you may go, Lil. But only if it is real, so do not get your hopes up." Lily quickly nodded, hugging her father, then her mother.  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much Mummy! Daddy." With that, she ran upstairs to pick out a suitable outfit for their trip tomorrow. She just knew it had to be real, she'd always believed in magic. She heard a knock on her door, and opened it, revealing Petunia.  
"Oh just wonderful Lily, little Miss. Witch. It's so great to have a witch in the family." She spat at Lily, sarcasm obvious in her voice. Lily was wondering what was wrong with Petunia. They were usually pretty close, but now Petunia was just being rude. "I can't believe Mum and Dad would actually believe that. You probably made it up, you little liar." Lily glared at Petunia, beginning to feel angry.  
"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. Petunia." She stated, emphasizing each word, her anger obvious. When Lily started to talk like that, it was obvious she meant business, so Petunia stalked out of the room, to her own room. Mr. Evans came up to talk to Lily. "Hi Daddy!" She greeted him brightly. He sat on one of the chairs in her room.  
"Lily we are going to go to the Diagon Ally place tomorrow, 'kay?" She nodded, happily. She couldn't wait to go. "Alright, Lily, you'd better get to sleep if we're going to go tomorrow." She was already in her pajamas so she climbed into her large canopy bed. "Night Lily." He said quietly, turning off the lights and shutting the door softly.  
"Night Daddy," and with that young Lily Evans fell asleep, only to dream about the next day, when she would find out if Diagon Ally was a real place or not. She'd also find out if she was actually a witch... "Ah, what a day tomorrow will be", she thought as she fell asleep. 


	3. A Trip To Diagon Ally

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor  
  
Chapter 3: A Trip To Diagon Ally.  
  
Early the next morning, Lily woke up early and showered quickly. Her towel wrapped around her, she walked out of the bathroom that was connected to her room, into her bedroom to change. She locked her door before dropping the towel and dressing. Then, she pulled her red hair up into a ponytail and walked downstairs for breakfast.  
Lily's Mom already had breakfast on the table, and the whole family had already gotten down to the table, Lily had been the last one. They all sat down to their breakfast, which was a silent one, until Mrs. Evans spoke. "Lily, dear, where is it we have to go?" Lily looked up and spoke softly.  
"To a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. When we get there we look for a guy named Tom, and he'll help us get through." They finished eating and piled into the car for the drive to the pub. Lily quickly said, "Stop!" before her dad drove past it. Her father parked the car, but it was obvious he hadn't seen anything. She grabbed his hand, and Petunia grabbed his other, with Mrs. Evans at the back.  
The group walked in and looked around, and finally asked, "Is there anyone by the name of Tom here?" And seemingly out of nowhere, Tom appeared.  
"New Hogwarts student?" He asked her, getting right to the point. She nodded, and he took her through. He tapped the bricks with his wand and, speaking as they moved, began; "Welcome, to Diagon Ally. You'll first want to head over to Gringotts, the wizard bank, and exchange your muggle money for wizard money. Have you got your list of supplies?"  
  
Again, Lily nodded her head. "Thank you, Sir." She walked threw with her parents and her annoying older sister. The group got weird looks, probably, Lily reasoned, because they were dressed differently.  
They soon reached Gringotts, but before they could enter, they had to listen to the Gringotts warning:  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there. And then they were allowed to enter the bank. They walked over to the goblins to exchange their money. Then they walked out into the wizarding community. "I want to get my wand first." Lily said. She stopped two black haired kids and asked quietly, "Where can I get my wand?"  
The one with the glasses spoke for the two, "Follow us, that's where we're going." So Lily followed. Her parents finally got tired of walking around so they took a seat at a restaurant after giving Lily the money. They walked into Olivanders as a group. "My name is James Potter, and this," he points to his friend, "is Sirius Black. Who're you?"  
Lily looked at the two boys, "I'm Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you." After trying four or five wands, a wand finally chose her. "I've got my wand!" She exclaimed, and the boys grinned at her.  
"Do you know anything about Quidditch?" Sirius asked, his black hair over his forehead. Lily shook her head no. "I take it you're Muggleborn?" This time, she nodded. "Well, in that case, follow us; we need to get robes and books. Which house do you want to be in?" he asked, and then explained, "There's Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My whole family's been in Slytherin. They're all stuck up snobs who believe in all this 'pureblood' stuff..."  
"But, that's rubbish. All the 'pureblood' stuff, muggleborns are just as good as purebloods, sometimes even better. I want to be a Gryffindor. The whole Potter bloodline has been in Gryffindor. And you Lily?"  
"Well, I don't know about the houses really..." she replied. "Can you tell me about them?" she asked as they walked into the robe shop. The boys nodded but said they'd explain the houses after they were fitted for robes. After the three of them finished getting their robes about thirty minutes later, they walked back outside after paying for them.  
"Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are cunning, Ravenclaws are clever and Hufflepuffs are loyal." James explained quietly. "My whole family has been in Gryffindor." He looked to Sirius before explaining a bit more about Gryffindor. "Gryffindor was named for one of the four founders, Godric Gryffindor." Lily nodded, smiling, happy about the quick explanation.  
Then Sirius explained his version of the Slytherins. "Slytherins are all into this whole 'pureblood' thing. They think muggleborns shouldn't be allowed into the wizarding world. Slytherin house is the one where most of the dark, evil wizards come from. They're stuck up and snobby. I want to be a Gryffindor." And from what Lily has heard, she wouldn't mind any of the houses – besides Slytherin. If she got Slytherin she'd be very upset.  
Both Lily and James said, "I want Gryffindor" at the same time and started to laugh. The three were bonding quickly and, remembering the note, Lily asked them, "How do you get onto the platform?"  
"Just meet us outside at 10:00 and we'll help you out. Here, let's go to Florish and Blotts to buy our books." They gathered their books and paid for them, then got their cauldron and finished up. "We should head over to the Owl shop." He suggested. "Mum said I could get a new one."  
Lily had bought extra books in addition to the ones she needed such as Hogwarts: A History. With some of the remaining money, she bought a tawny coloured owl. The three exchanged addresses so that they could write to one another. 


	4. Waiting for the 1st of September

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor  
  
Chapter 4: Waiting for the 1st of September  
  
Waiting for the first of September proved to be hard. She wrote to James and Sirius often, just to try to relieve her boredom, and, well also because she was happy to have new friends. If one looked into her room to see what Lily was doing you would find her with a roll of parchment, a quill and a container of ink.  
August 21 Dear James,  
Hey James, how are you doing? I'm really excited. It's not long until we have to go to Kings Cross Station, and I am really excited to see you and Sirius again. Maybe we can share a compartment on the train then? What is all the talking about Quidditch? Is it anything like Muggle Basketball? Well I really need to go, I am sorry this is so short. You're Friend, Lily Evans.  
Artemis, Lily's owl, flew over and she tied the letter and said, "Artemis, take this to James Potter for me please?" The owl pecked her fingers softly, and gave a soft hoot before flying off. Lily watched her fly off before she climbed into bed.  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning, she found Artemis perched on the rail of her bed. "Oh, good morning sweet Artemis. Have you got a letter for me?" The owl stuck her leg out, baring two letters. One from James and the other from Sirius, "Two letters in one morning!" She exclaimed, happily.  
She opened the first letter, the letter from James. She read it carefully, noting that Quidditch was played on a broom, in the air with seven players per team. She also noted that there were four teams at the school, one for each house. "...We have four teams at Hogwarts, one for each house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each team has one seeker, two beaters, a keeper and three chasers. The seeker searches and catches the Golden Snitch, a very fast little golden ball that flies around. The seeker ends the game by catching the snitch. By catching the snitch you win your house 150 points, usually winning you the game. The keeper is in charge of making sure that the goal posts are protected, and they try to block the Quaffle from going through any of the hoops. The three chasers are the ones who try to score with the red quaffle. The two beaters, well they beat the bludgers away from their teammates with clubs. I'll help you understand it better when we get on the Express or when we get to school..."  
The second letter was from Sirius, which she read through quickly, just to see what he had to say. She quickly scribbled two letters, one for each of them. She told them that she was going on a small vacation with her family and that she wasn't taking her owl, but that she'd be back in time to meet them at Kings Cross Station for the Express.  
  
After the vacation, she sent an owl to her friends explaining the trip she took and how much fun she had, despite her sister being a grouchy and annoying prat. Then she checked the calendar and grinned when she saw she only had a day left before she left for Kings Cross Station.  
She started to pack her trunk, but didn't finish it because she wanted to have something to do for tomorrow. She didn't intend to spend her last day in the muggle world for months sitting around bored.  
Petunia stalked into Lily's room and pushed her up against the wall. "If you ever bring your magical rubbish in this house, I promise you I will beat the crap out of you." She promised, anger evident in her tone. After the threat, Petunia stalked out of the room, a smug smirk plastered on her hideously contorted face.  
Lily changed into her pajamas and crawled, tiredly, into her bed, thinking of making it into Gryffindor. The three of them: Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and James Potter, making it in together. All three of them, becoming great friends... Gryffindor students... And with that thought in mind, she fell asleep. 


	5. The Day Before the Trip

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor  
  
Chapter 5: The Day Before the Trip  
  
Lily was ecstatic. She'd finished packing after she woke up early that morning. She was so excited she could barely sleep. She reasoned to herself that it was only natural to be so excited about going away to school. Especially, she thought, when you have a sister like Petunia, and your school teaches magic.  
Finally Lily decided to get dressed. Not long after she was called down to eat breakfast, before they went out for the day. Happily, Lily complied. After the dishes were cleaned, the Evans' family went out for their daily outing.  
At dusk, they finally returned home after a day filled with fun. The family went into the sitting room and started to work through a puzzle. Finally, it was getting late, so Mr. Evans told them all it was time for bed. Petunia sulked and pouted, while Lily happily jumped up and ran to her room to get ready for bed.  
Lily climbed into her bed slowly, for the last time for a long while. She sighed softly as she lay down to sleep, hoping she'd actually be able to sleep. Despite the fact that she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, she tried nonetheless.  
The night droned on and on, but nothing she could think of would help her sleep. She would pet Artemis, try sleeping on the bay window. She even tried the little tent-like cabin thing she had in her room. But nothing worked. So she just lay quietly in her bed until morning.  
And since nothing would work, she just lay in bed thinking about the day; a picnic in the park, swinging before lunch, swimming at a pool, and shopping around in muggle London. 


	6. The New Journey

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor  
  
Chapter 6: The New Journey  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides the plot and anything else you do not recognize as J.K. Rowling.  
  
Before I start the chapter off, I'd like to thank my awesome Beta-reader Ben. He doesn't have an account here, but still, he's an awesome dude he offered to Beta read this story. Thanks Ben! You're awesome. (  
  
Akalei – Thanks for the review and the advice. I plan on making the following chapters longer. However, I had to write the first five for a creative writing 'class' I had to do right after school ended.  
  
Harryptaxd204 – Well, thanks for the review, however it is highly unlikely for any fanfic to be as well written as the books Ms. Rowling has so graciously written for us, her loyal fans, to read.  
  
Sirius Black and James Potter were standing in the parking lot, waiting for their friend, Lily. When she finally arrived, at the agreed time, 10:00am, they made their way to a 'barrier' between platforms nine and ten. "There's no platform 'nine and three quarters' here." She looked at the two, confused. She still wasn't completely used to the idea of that things could be easily concealed from unwanted eyes through charms and spells.  
"Oh, but there is, Lily. You've got to walk straight into the wall, and you'll end up on the platform. I'll go first, then you go, and then Sirius'll go after you. Alright?" Lily nodded to James, smiling softly. She ran over to her parents, wrapping them both in tight hugs, pointedly ignoring the existence of her sister until her mother reminded her of Petunia.  
"Well, goodbye then, Petunia. See you when I get back..." She said distantly. And with that said she turned and walked off, waiting for James to go through the barrier first. After he did, she gathered her things and followed. "Wow," was the redhead's reaction to the new surroundings. The dark crimson colored train that read 'Hogwarts Express' awed the young eleven year old, newly found witch. "I can't believe this is all so real!"  
Sirius came up behind Lily. "Well, it is, so you're just going to have to get used to it, 'kay?" She nodded; it was quite exciting to her how different the world she was brought up in, and the world she had entered were. Was there any other place, she thought to herself, were the hoots of owls mixed with the voices of children's parents, asking them if they had remembered their wand and cauldron?  
  
Sighing, the three trampled on to the train, and found an empty compartment to sit and chat in. The three were all amazed at how nice the train was. Though Sirius and James had a better idea of what to expect on the train, they were all amazed to some extent.  
Not long after the three were situated in their compartment, a young boy wandered in. "Umm, do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else I looked was already full." Lily looked at James and Sirius then at the new kid. "By the way, my name is Remus. Remus Lupin."  
"We don't mind. Take a seat," she said, smiling softly at the boy. "My name is Lily Evans, and this," she said pointing to Sirius, "is Sirius black. Beside him is James Potter. Pleased to meet you," she said matter-of- factly, shaking his hand.  
"Hey there Remus. Like Quidditch?" Lily asked him. Remus nodded slightly, as he took out a muggle book. Lily looked at it, shocked.  
"Are you a muggle born too?" He looked at her shocked, and shook his head. Lily continued to look at the boy's book, Peter Pan. "I love that book, I've read it so many times..."  
"It's a good book. One of my favorite muggle books, I read a lot of muggle books, because I like the way they think about magic. But they don't believe there is actually magic in the world, it's weird..." Lily nodded, agreeing as James and Sirius sat there, talking animatedly about Quidditch.  
The train rattled on along its tracks, making its way to the Hogsmeade platform. The prefects walked through the halls, asking the first years to exit the train, as McGonagall stood off in the distance calling for the first years to move over to her. After the prefects made sure that all students on the train were returning students, they allowed the students off of the train, escorting them to the horseless carriages.  
Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James all climbed into one boat and chattered on their way over the dark, lake. The quad exited the boat together, and stood waiting with the rest of the first years, after the boat ride, waiting to see what happened next. Someone bumped into James, and looked all scared. He was a chubby blonde haired boy who looked scared. "Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't..."  
"Don't worry about it. My name's James Potter." As James started, the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore started cutting him off, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you can join your classmates you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose you points. I will give you a few moments to ready yourselves before you pass through these doors to be sorted."  
Professor Dumbledore exited through the great oak doors, into the hall, without the students. He readied the sorting ceremony with a scroll of parchment before coming back to announce to the waiting students that she was ready to begin the sorting. All the students had been talking amongst themselves, and muttering things like, "I wonder what we have to do" and "What do you know about each house?" "I want to be in Gryffindor." and "No! Slytherin's the best.  
"When I call your name, come forward, and sit on the stool. Place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will tell you what house you belong in, and you will go to the appropriate table." The hat sang its song, and the sorting began.  
"Black, Sirius" he called, and the boy moved forward, took the hat and placed it on his head as he took a seat on the stool. "Another Black, I see." Said a voice inside his head. "But you're nothing like your family, I see. I know what to do with you." GRYFFINDOR!" This last part was shouted out to the crowd. He jumped up and ran over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat. The others came forward as their names were called, "Evans, Lily." She went up, and the hat sorted her into Gryffindor, as well. The rest of her friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin were also sorted into Gryffindor, soon followed by the boy who had bumped into James on the train.  
  
After the sorting ceremony, the Headmaster Dippit stood up to welcome all the first years to the school, and all the returning students back. "Please note, that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students." Without another word he clapped his hands and the food appeared on each of the tables.  
The kids started to gobble down the food as if they hadn't a bite to eat in years, which was obviously not the case. As the feast slowly came to an end Dippit stood up and had everyone sing the "Hogwarts Song" to whatever tune they wanted, before the prefects lead the first years up to their common rooms.  
The female prefect for Gryffindor led the girls up to the Gryffindor common room, and spoke the password to the fat lady 'Phoenix Feather'. Karizmah Star lead the girls into the girls dorm area, as Jack Star, her twin brother, lead the boys to the boys dorm area.  
  
Early the next morning Lily wandered down to the Great Hall, getting lost only once. The Gryffindor Prefects came around handing out the timetables, and James groaned spotting that they had Double Potions that afternoon. The only good thing was it wasn't with Slytherin, but with Ravenclaw. What a relief that was.  
When they looked over and seen Severus Snape glaring at Lily because she was muggleborn and he'd learned that on the train, they got up and walked out of the Great Hall, to their first lesson – Transfiguration, with Slytherin. This was not going to be a lesson to look forward to. However, they decided on their way to Transfiguration, the Slytherins won't get away with much because McGonagall was a 'no play' type teacher.  
After the lesson was over, and only Lily succeeded in changing her matches into pins, the trio was walking to Gryffindor tower to exchange their books Pettigrew followed them. Finally, Remus, James and Sirius, befriended the boy.  
  
Lily sent an owl home later that day, after classes, telling her family that everything was fine, and she was making friends. She also told them she had been the only one in her class to successfully transform the matchsticks into needles. 


	7. Petunia's Thoughts

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor  
  
Chapter 7: Petunia's Thoughts  
  
To Reviewers: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed me so far. Below are my newest reviewers. Niceven – Yes, I recognize the name. Hey girlie. Thanks for reviewing! You know it's addictive! Sashiness will keep reading, yesiness? SnowyAngelMidnight – Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading.  
  
Beta Reader: I'd also like to thank my beta reader for doing such an awesome job... Even if I don't make all the corrections he points out! Beta Reader I heard that, or more accurately, proof read that, and reserve the right to say "I told you so" when/if my corrections prove to be... Correct. :P  
  
Also, anyone who has any ideas for the story, please feel free to post it on the reviews, or e-mail me!   
  
Back home, Lily's older sister Petunia sat around after school, muttering about her sister. What a freak her sister was. How can it be that her sister was a witch when no one else in the family was abnormal?  
Her sister, the one she had actually liked before. Such an abnormal person! No! She'd never look at her sister again. How could her parents allow her sister to go off and learn magic tricks taught by some freaks that they knew nothing about?  
Petunia couldn't believe that her parents would be so shallow as to allow her sister to go zooming off to some 'magical' world of entrances only 'magical people' could see, to learn in some school to which only 'witches and wizards' could attend.  
Did these freaks have so much to hide that they had to make it so only their kind could see the entrance into their world? And how do we know there really 'is' their kind? How do we know Lily is really even one of 'them'?  
  
Petunia's parents come down to talk to her. "Petunia, turn off the television, your mother and I need to speak with you." Although her father had told her to turn off the television, she didn't. She was so angry with her parents she decided that she'd disobey them until the end of the year, hoping that they'd tell Lily that she couldn't return to that rubbish school of hers.  
"Petunia, your father has told you to turn the television off. If you do not comply with what he has asked you to do, you will be grounded for two weeks, am I understood?" Still, Petunia didn't budge to turn off the television. She was sick of her parents being so mean to her about everything.  
Lily got a letter to some mysterious school that they have no idea about, and they're letting her go, she thought angrily. What's wrong with Mirristans Institution for Advanced Learning? But no! Her parents wouldn't let her go because she's not perfect little Lily! She was really getting sick of it. She'd plead, "Please Mummy?" and get told no. She'd ask her dad and he'd reply with, "It's to far away for our liking. No." How unfair!  
Trying again, Petunia had pleaded with her parents after they allowed her abnormal freak of a sister, Lily go off to some magical school named Hogswart or whatever the stupid place was called. But they won't let her go off to a highly respectable school in California!  
Her mother stalked over to the television set and turned it off. "Petunia, when you are being talked to, you will acknowledge the person who is speaking to you. When they ask you to do something, especially if it is your father or myself, you are to do it. I am tired of how rude you've been ever since Lily got her letter." So her parents knew, she thought, that the whole reason she was upset is because they let her mad sister go to that Hogswart or whatever it is they called it. "Pay attention Petunia!"  
Turning her back to her parents she stood there, arms crossed and defiant. "I refuse to listen to unfair, rude and inconsiderate parents." She turned long enough to glare at her parents. "You've gone mad I tell you! Mad! Ever since Little Lily got that bloody letter! I'm sick of it! You've both gone mad! She's a freak, don't you get that! A little, bloody, mad freak!"  
"Damnit Petunia, shut the hell up and go to your room." Ordered her father angrily. Sulking she complied with her father's orders, even though she really wanted to yell back at him. But, she knew that wasn't wise. She'd get into even more trouble, which she can tell she was already in enough when both her mother and father raised their voices; and especially when her father used 'curse' words.  
  
In her room, Petunia lays there crying. Why were her parents going mad? Why couldn't they see her sister for what she was? A complete freak, a loser, and a mad nutter, but none of that seemed to faze her parents. Maybe they were going mad too, like she'd yelled at them earlier.  
She was sick of being treated like the baby of the family. She was older then Lily, and they're letting that stuck up snobbish freak travel to a school that they probably couldn't even lay eyes on – like that little pub, "the caldron" or whatever it was called. She really didn't care about that though. "I want to go to Mirristans Institution for Advanced learning, but no! I'm not the Little Angel Lily, so I'm not allowed to. I'm just CinderUnia." 


	8. Lily's Thoughts, Dreams, and Going Home

Finding Out You're a Witch  
By: SiriuslySweetGryffindor  
  
Chapter 8: Lily's Thoughts and Dreams and going home  
  
Notes: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far, and I'd hate to say it but this story will be coming to an end soon. Probably around chapter ten so that I can work on my next story, the next story will be about something futuristic and kind of hard to portray since my friends are the ones making the characters and I have to portray them properly. So, everyone look out of the next story...  
  
Also, remember. These are her THOUGHTS and her DREAMS.  
  
Well, the school year's almost over and there is much left to do besides the exams. Oh, exams. Lovely. Especially potions. I can't wait to see just how that one turns out, although I am quite a potions mistress for my first year. The potions master agreed to give me extra classes if I kept up my marks in all my lessons, along with in his class. To his surprise in my first year I was able to brew a Polyjuice Potion, which is supposed to be second or third – maybe fourth – year work.  
  
My first year is almost over, I really can't believe it. Maybe Mum and Dad will let Sirius and James and Remus come over for part of the summer? Hopefully. I'm going to owl mum and dad to see if they can. I did quite well on the exams...  
  
I don't really want to see how Petunia is going to treat me, especially since I know she doesn't like the fact that I'm a witch. I bet it has to do with the fact that Mum and Dad won't let her go to America to that Institution place she wanted to go to... But that's not my fault!  
  
After owling Mum and Dad about Sirius, James, and Remus could stay part of the summer and they sent a response of "yes" I asked them. They all owled their parents and their parents said yes. But, Remus' parents said that he had to be home by the 25th but about a week later if he was welcome to, he may return.  
  
This will be so exciting! I'll have people to talk about Quidditch, and what gits some of the students are. Oooh! I just can't wait. And we'll get to talk about Transfiguration and what a great wizard Professor Albus Dumbledore is! I'll have people to help explain transfiguration and potions and runes and charms and such to Mum and Dad. Now I won't have to do it alone. Plus, they'll get to meet my friends.  
  
James had asked me to visit his house with Sirius during the week that Remus had to go home. Remus must have some family trip then... But, also, something weird I've noticed, he's always going away during a full moon... Nah. He couldn't be a werewolf, and even if he is, he's such a great friend.  
  
You know, not many people know this about me, but now that I've gotten into the wizarding world, I think I want to be an Auror, or maybe even a Professor at Hogwarts. Maybe the first female Minister of Magic! That'd be awesome... but I am still focused on being an Auror.  
  
Not many people, besides Snape and the Slytherins, seem to mind that I'm a muggleborn. Everyone else seems so nice. Even the professors, I thought for sure some of the professors would be mean to me because I'm not "pureblood" but they weren't! What a relief.  
  
When I get home, I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad all about it. Even Petunia, too, if she wants to hear about it, and my new friends, they'll get to meet them. They're coming straight to my house. Oooh! This is just so exciting!  
  
The Professors lead the kids down to the Hogsmeade train station. The kids stand there, waiting for the train chattering with one another. Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily stand together, talking about what they planned on doing when they got to Lily's. Lily warned them about her sister, and told them about her Mum and Dad.  
  
Not long after the kids and professors got down to the Hogsmeade station the train arrived for the kids to board. The four friends claimed a compartment for themselves and they continued to learn about Petunia, Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans from Lily. (Not a thought or a dream; consider revising top statement) 


End file.
